


Calendar Love

by rogue_1102



Series: Tiditz Tales [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fourth of July, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Married Couple, Married Life, New Year's Eve, Post-Cell Games Saga, School Dances, Song Lyrics, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, bunny outfit, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: A whole year of moments. A whole calendar of love.A series of drabbles set to Calendar Girl by Neil Sedaka
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Tiditz Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587997
Comments: 87
Kudos: 47





	1. January- We start the year off fine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dragon Ball Speakeasy Tiditz week. You know I had to do something
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!

Three!

Two!

One!

Happy New Year!

Cheers erupted, and confetti rained down upon all the bystanders. Usually, she would be happy to stay at home with a well-worn book in her cozy bed on New Year’s; however, this would be a new year and a new start with the most important person in her life. Also, seeing this alien experience a rowdy Earth holiday was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

To her surprise, Raditz had not seemed fazed by the debauchery, and a few times, he appeared to get a wistful smile on his face. It was the cheerful and friendly demeanor of some of the denizens that took him aback. When she asked, he merely looked away without answering before pulling her further into his side and wrapping his tail around her waist.

Tights looked to her right and restrained a chuckle at the flecks of confetti stuck in his hair. He leaned down and tried to make himself heard over the roaring din around him. 

“They do realize that counting down did nothing, right?”

Smiling, she pulled on the checkered scarf that was wrapped around his neck and lowered his ear to her lips. 

“The counting isn’t the important part. Look!” She pointed at the crowd, and she could almost feel Raditz’s eye widen as he took in the sight of all the pairs kissing. Tights placed two fingers on his cheek and turned his head so that he looked at her and not the chaos around them. 

_ Happy New Year,  _ she mouthed and pressed her mouth against his.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re my little Valentine

Tights sighed as she looked up from her tablet and saw snowflakes flutter down from the cloudy sky. The twins were playing in their room, but Raditz was nowhere to be seen. Being unused to Earth customs, and because her sister had warned her that sentimentality was a foreign concept to Saiyans, Tight had not expected Raditz to understand the pseudo importance of Valentine’s Day fully.

She had spent years without receiving any type of token from the opposite sex, and she shouldn’t be upset that she wasn’t going to get one now. Instead of moping, she had called her sister to somewhat commiserate on the cluelessness of their Saiyan counterparts and generally talk about their lives.

“Hi, Sis! Hey, I can’t talk right now. I can’t find the Dragon Radar…”

“One day, you’ll listen to me and lock that thing up!” 

Her brother-in-law’s annoyed voice was easily discernible amongst the sound of opening drawers and fluttering papers.

“No one asked you, Vegeta! Can I call you back?”

The line disconnected before she could reply, and she stared at her phone, dumbfounded. Tights shook her head. Despite being the smartest being on the planet, her sister was the most unorganized person she knew. 

As she turned to walk towards the kid’s playroom, the daylight suddenly became extinguished, and she covered her ears at the booming voice that shook her whole house. 

“YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!”

Slowly, the light of day filtered back into the house, and Tights ran to check on the children. To her surprise, they seemed strangely unperturbed and were playing with each other as usual.

_ Buzzzzzz!  _

Tights glanced down at the screen on her phone. There was a  ** New Text  ** notification and, seeing that it was from Raditz, she opened the message:

**_ Look outside. _ **

Curious, she looked out of their bedroom window. There, growing out of the otherwise white blanket of snow, was a sea of sunflowers. As far as the eye could see, tall stalks of green and yellow grew, and in the middle of it all was her Saiyan with a pleased grin on his face.

Tights quickly slipped on a pair of boots and a heavy jacket, before running outside into the middle of the impromptu field. She tried to speak, but the right words wouldn’t come out. All that managed to escape her smiling face were gasps of astonishment and incredulous chuckles.

“The stores didn’t have your favorite flower...only those red, prickly ones.”

Tights looked up and saw the mischievous twinkle combined with unfiltered adoration in his coal-black eyes. Raditz wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his hard chest. A large hand drifted downwards to squeeze her ass, his tail flicking playfully behind him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tights.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna March you down the aisle

“Stop fidgeting. You’re embarrassing me.”

The authoritative voice of his Prince unconsciously caused him to straighten his spine, but he didn’t stop the annoyed growl that left his throat. Vegeta glared at his audacity from the corner of his eye, a look that bespoke of unrestrained payback when they next trained together.

“You should be happy your mate did not wish to make this into a production.”

“If that’s what she had wanted, I would have done it.”

The Prince turned, scrutinizing him up and down as he had so long ago back on Planet Vegeta. However, instead of haughty superiority, a thoughtful expression graced his face, although his frown remained in place. 

Raditz huffed and groaned with impatience but tried not to shift on his feet. They’d been standing at the Justice’s podium for what seemed like hours, even though Vegeta had been quick to remind him it had only been ten minutes. 

“You’ve got the ring, right!?”

“Don’t mistake me for your idiot brother! Of  _ course  _ I have it!”

The bespectacled Justice took one look at them and tentatively stepped back, glancing nervously to the door as if trying to find his way out. Vegeta tsked with annoyance and grabbed the man by his robes to haul him back forward.

The door suddenly cracked open. Both Saiyans paused their shouting, looked down the aisle to see Bulma step inside and walk towards the podium. She thanked the Justice for seeing them on such short notice, and Raditz saw the blue-haired woman place a rather thick envelope into the man’s hand. The officiate nodded and slipped it inside his robe.

As the heiress walked to the other side of him, but not before giving her husband a peck on the cheek that caused the Saiyan to blush and scoff, she placed a soft hand on Raditz’s forearm and nodded reassuringly. He smiled in return, nervously, and swayed a little on his feet.

“Easy does it, Big Man. Don’t pass out on us.”

He was about to argue when the door opened for a second time. His breath caught in his throat as his mate, the missing part of his soul, and the mother of his two children walked in looking absolutely breathtaking in her simple dress. His eyes devoured her shape, committing every look, every curl, and motion of her form to his memory.

Before Bulma or Vegeta could stop him, he stalked forward and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes were glassy with restrained tears, and, soon enough, he felt tears begin to prick the sides of his eyes. Raditz leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He closed his eyes and fervently poured all of his emotion into the kiss, hoping that she could feel how much he loved...no, how much he needed her. She responded with equal fervor, and he could feel the wetness from the tears that managed to escape their confines. 

A pointed throat clearing brought them both back to the present. Reluctantly they parted from each other, and Raditz rubbed his nose against hers. They shared a broken chuckle, and she reached up to wipe the corner of his eye to prevent his own tears from being evident on his face.

He turned towards the podium and offered his arm. Tights smiled brightly, lacing her arm through his, and they walked towards a new future.


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the Easter Bunny, when you smile

She looked at her reflection with a critical eye. Everything had to look perfect, and she certainly didn’t feel like perfection. She sighed and pulled at the sweetheart cut bodice in hopes to make it cover more of her chest, but leave it to her sister to order something that left nothing to the imagination.

Why was she doing this? It wasn’t as if Raditz had lost interest in her, but lately, his focus had seemed to wander towards training with the boys. Bulma had assured her that it was purely a Saiyan thing.

“If he didn’t train, or want to, then I’d be worried. As long as he comes home at the end of the day, consider that a win. Goku used to leave for months at a time with no word to anyone.”

Oh, the joys of having an alien spouse, Tights assumed. But, she wasn’t upset at him. Tights, logically, understood that it was a need that she couldn’t possibly fulfill; however, she did miss his constant presence throughout the day and his amorous touches during the evening once the twins were asleep.

“Are you alright in there?”

She gasped as she heard her husband’s voice at the bathroom door, and she quickly locked the door. A moot gesture, but one she knew he would respect.

“Yes! I’ll...be out in a minute.”

Tights listened intently as his footsteps retreated from the door. She looked at herself, again, in the mirror. She fluffed her hair, checked her makeup, and turned around to check out her figure in this ridiculous getup. It wasn’t going to get any better or any worse, she decided. Bracing herself for the inevitable laughter she knew she was going to hear, and she opened the door.

Raditz’s head turned at the sound, and she heard his breath catch in his throat. While he previously had a lazy expression on his face as he flipped through channels, upon seeing her step out of the bathroom, his focus was entirely on her, and her alone.  
She saw his eyes rake down her form, and he got up from the bed to look at her in wonder. Wordlessly, he placed his hands on her hips, and she barely repressed a shudder as he slowly traced the curves of her body. Finally, his eyes came to rest on the black bunny ears. He tilted his head in a manner reminiscent of a confused puppy, before realization and devilish smirk broke out on his face.

“You’re dressed like prey. I guess that means you want me to hunt you.”

Tights gasped and groaned when he lowered his head to her bare neck and started trailing soft kisses on the sensitive skin. A brief nip followed by a soft nuzzle was enough to cause her eyes to roll back in her head, but a firm squeeze and smack on her bottom brought her focus back to the man in front of her.

“Prey generally runs away, Ty. I wanna see that little tail of yours shake back and forth before I catch you.”

His own brown tail unwrapped from around his waist, swaying with delight, and Tights could see the restrained intensity in his eyes. 

“Fine. But let me take off these shoes. I’m not breaking my neck running down those stairs.”

He barked out a laugh, and she hurriedly threw the heels off to the side. 

“Three minutes head start. Make the most of it.”

Tights giggled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Catch me if you can, Big Man.”


	5. May/June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I ask your Dad and Mom, They’ll let me take you to the Junior Prom

Raditz hated dressing up. He sat on the couch, his tail thumping against the cushions impatiently, and pulled at the collar on his button-down shirt. He was starving, but he knew that his wife would not be pleased if he got food on his suit, and she had assured him that they would eat afterwards.

“Why are we doing this again?!” He yelled towards the ceiling.

Tights still had not finished dressing, or so she said. It seemed there was some truth in what he saw on the television, because Earth females took forever to get ready. 

“Because Trunks specifically asked us to!”

Apparently, being a member of the Briefs family meant you had to do favors for the other. Raditz liked the kid and found they somewhat shared a propensity for mischief. That, he figured, was more the reason why Trunks wanted Tights and himself there. He wanted to play a prank or something and figured Raditz wouldn’t rat him out. If true, the kid was in for a surprise. Making him leave the comfort of his home, on one of the few evenings that he was able to have his mate to himself, called for retribution with extreme prejudice. He grinned evilly at the thought of their next sparring session.

Growling at the circumstance he found himself in, Raditz loosened his tie with his finger and started to pace in the living room, trying to figure out any excuse to get them out of this chore. Unfortunately, everything he thought of would either end up with him in trouble with Tights, Vegeta, or worse... Bulma. He certainly didn’t want to tread down  _ that  _ path just yet.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he heard Tights’ footsteps begin to walk towards the stairs. He didn’t bother to straighten his tie, but he did put on his black suit jacket. He looked up and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as Tights slowly descended the stairs.

Tights never wore the figure-hugging outfits that her sister favored, preferring to opt for comfort over sensuality; however, the scarlet dress she wore looked as if it had been made specifically for her. The design was simple...classic, is the word she would have used, and the flaring skirt made it seem as if she were floating down the stairs. 

“So, think I look good enough for an elementary school dance?”

“Ty, don’t ask silly questions. You know you look amazing, and I’m sure some of those ankle biter’s testicles will drop seeing you.”

She rolled her eyes at his crude words, but blushed all the same and gathered the keys to their vehicle. 

Hours later, he was leaning against the auditorium wall and bored out of his mind. The “punch” had none to speak of, and he had to keep turning away requests to dance from prepubescent females who clearly didn’t understand the concept of being mated.

Trunks, suspiciously, had avoided him all evening, which only further confirmed his suspicions that the kid was up to no good. Before he could dwell on it further, his wife walked up looking tired but happy.

“It’s going to be last call soon. These kids have a nine o’clock curfew.”

“What’s a curfew?”

“Never mind. The point is, we can take Trunks home after this last song.”

A slow tempo song began to play, and he looked around to see many males and females pair off. Draining the last of his punch and chucking the empty cup into a nearby bin, he offered his hand to Tights and led her onto the dance floor.

Slowly they swayed together, her head resting on his chest, and his tail uncurled from his waist to pull her closer. 

“So, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then a klaxon alarm filled the auditorium, causing him to wince at the sharp sound. Tights looked around in confusion, and then gasped as the entire room, and everyone in it, was bathed in water from the overhead sprinklers.

Raditz took off his jacket and held it over his mate’s head; however, his white shirt became quickly plastered to his skin. 

“Go wait by the car.” He ordered and pulled off his tie.

Raditz immediately scanned the room for a purple-headed princeling and, upon seeing the guilty look on his nephew’s face, he growled and rushed after his quickly retreating target.


	6. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a firecracker, I'm aglow

An orange glow bathed the sky, and soon stars began to emerge. Daylight was retreating, and all around were families, including his own. Random youngsters zig-zagged across the open area of the park, giggling and waving around sparking light sticks.

Delicious smells of cooked meat wafted in the air and threatened to entice him away to the buffet table Bulma was organizing, but he’d already received a thorough tongue lashing from his prior attempt to steal a snack.

He looked over at his two cubs, who watched the festivities and goings-on with rapt fascination. Occasionally, loud bangs caused him to tense and instinctively want to place himself between them and any danger, but the woman’s calming presence at his side helped soothe any lingering anxiety.

As the sun fully set on the horizon, music began to play over loudspeakers, and suddenly the night sky was filled with harsh whistles, followed by blasts and crackles. Bursting, shimmering lights filled the air and disappeared in a shower of dazzling sparkles.  
He watched mouth agape, at the display before him. Part of him wanted to smile, but another part that reached back into the dark recesses of his mind pulled memories of purges and how the smell of destruction was similar.

“What…are those?”

“Those are called fireworks, Raditz. They use gunpowder, and other things to make it.”

“You told me guns were dangerous.”

“Well, sometimes dangerous things can also be beautiful and bring joy to others.”

Raditz looked down and saw his mate looking at him, understanding and without judgement. The flashing light highlighted her features, and her eyes reflected the raining sparks like mirrored glass; however, it was her smile that radiated most of all. A bright, warm light that never failed to draw him towards it and bring him home.


	7. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re on the beach you steal the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art at the end by [amartbee](https://twitter.com/amartbee)

It wasn’t often that the two families had a chance to spend quality time together. When Bulma suggested a trip to the beach, Tights had jumped at the chance and giggled when she heard Vegeta grousing in the background about his training being interrupted.

“Woman, this is pointless. Why should I waste my time with this….frivolous activity?” 

“You can do underwater training there.”

“Fine.”

When the time was agreed upon, the families met at the local West City beach with Vegeta absconding with Raditz and Trunks for their “sorely needed” training. Bulma waved them off, and the two of them, plus the twins, went for a stroll down the boardwalk.  
Now, hours later, Tights sat with her sister on the white, sandy beach. Bulma was sunbathing on her stomach and drinking a mai tai, while Tights was helping the children make a sand metropolis to destroy instead of crawling after various ocean life that wandered onto the shore.

As the twins happily razed their sand city to the ground, Tights walked to the beach chair and took a sip of her drink. Bulma turned over, and the two sisters began to chat amiably when they saw Trunks was running towards them, looking exhausted but excited and describing everything he did with his uncle and father.

They listened to him ramble on, nodding at all the right places; however, Tights’ and Bulma’s eyes wandered towards the ocean and soon widened at the sight.

Rising from the waves was her husband, clad only in his red swim trunks and support bands. The closer he came to the shore, the clearer Tights could the water clinging to the hairs on his chest and glistening on his tanned skin. Droplets traveled down his chiseled planes and dipped into the valleys of his stomach. 

Followed closely behind him was her sister’s husband. While Raditz’s expression was one of carefree confidence, Vegeta had mastered the art of the sexy scowl. As his head broke the surface, stray locks of hair fell into his face from their customary position in his normal upsweep; however, he easily pushed them back into place. He walked out of the ocean, in his blue swim trunks, as if he owned it, and Tights saw her sister bite her lip in appreciation when his eyes caught hers and a tight half-smirk graced his face.

The two Saiyans walked forward, owning the moment and earning many appreciative stares from the women, and men who populated the beach. Raditz jogged up to her, leaving Vegeta behind, and leaned down to give her lips a sensual kiss. Tights blushed and pushed him back, well aware of the appreciative and jealous stares she was getting; however, he was unperturbed and continued to shower her with affection.

“You sure are excited. I guess that means training was good. What took you so long?”

“Oh, Vegeta found dinner.”

“What?!”

Bulma and Tights looked back to the Saiyan Prince, and it became very apparent that he was dragging something behind him. The appreciative stares soon became screams as a humongous octopus was flung onto the middle of the beach. The creature still twitched and moved its slimy tentacles, causing the patrons to run and scatter.

Grinning like the cat who got the cream, Raditz picked up one of the twins, placing her on his shoulders, and handed the other to Trunks, who looked as excited as he did. The two shared a glanced and ran back over to their prize. Bulma sighed, shook her head, and ordered refills for the two of them. 

“I think I might be buying that island sooner than expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to blackswan for the beta work!

The house was quiet. Too quiet. That never boded well, and usually meant that the children, Raditz or all three were up to something that she was not going to be happy about. Last time it had been this quiet, the twins had figured out the numbers on the parental lock and had been watching…inappropriate content. 

She made her way down the stairs, checking in all the usual spots, ears straining for any sounds, only to find an empty house and continued silence.

Tights crossed her arms, and considered all the possibilities. Unable to postulate anything beyond the fantastical, she walked into the kitchen to grab her phone only to groan when she saw Raditz's heavily reinforced phone lying beside it.

Despite his feigned ignorance of how Earth technology worked, Raditz never left his phone behind. It was not since that last time that ended in him being relegated to the couch for a week. 

_ That must mean they're still here somewhere.  _

Undeterred, she walked outside and searched the grounds around their house. As she came upon the Saiyan reinforced playground that Bulma had insisted on giving the twins on their first birthday, she heard giggles and followed by whispered shushes. 

Tights rolled her eyes and walked around to where the whispers had come from. When she turned the corner, she immediately had to cover her mouth to restrain the laughter that almost escaped. 

Both twins and their father were sitting around the ruined remains of a cake she had bought specifically for a birthday party later that week. Rutar and Barja had frosting in their hair, and their faces were covered with smeared blue and red icing. They looked quite happy and messy. 

As for Raditz, this was not the first time he had made off with sweets, and the look on his face clearly indicated he knew that the cake was not for him; however, as he maintained eye contact with her, he didn't stop the children and even finished shoving a considerable handful into his mouth before licking his fingers noisily.

She stood and waited. One of them would lose their nerve; she had to be patient. 

Rutar, unsurprisingly, was the one to break, first attempting a big smile but hunching over to look smaller in submission when she gave him a nonplussed look. Barja returned her glare with an equally unimpressed stare and continued eating. In spite of her annoyance, Tights had to give the toddler props. The girl had no fear.

Finally, her eyes came upon her husband. In his large hand was a chunk of cake. Sheepishly, he offered it to her. She raised an eyebrow and took a small portion in her hand. Instantly, Raditz relaxed, and a cocky smile spread across his face.

"I hid that cake for a reason."

"I guess that means you should do a better job next time."

"Is that so?" 

Tights looked at the cake in her hand for a moment, before reaching up and smashing it thoroughly in her husband's face. She took a step back, admiring her work, and licked the remaining frosting off her fingers while the twins looked at each other and started giggling. 

Tights walked around the hulking figure of her husband, who was wiping the confection out of his eyes, to gather one child in her arms

"All right, let's go inside. It's bath time. Raditz, grab Rutar, please."

Before she could walk inside, she felt a tug around her waist. As she looked down, she huffed in mild amusement when she saw the tail anchoring her. For his part, Raditz had removed his shirt to wipe the remains of the dessert off of his face and pulled her closer so that she was face to face with him. 

Tights smiled, took a moment to appreciate the specimen in front of her, reached up and wiped the lingering remains of frosting from his nose before standing on her toes to plant her lips on his. He chuckled and returned her kiss, a low growl emanating from his chest as he attempted to deepen it. Tights pulled away and gave him a look to remind him of the children that were present.

"You need a bath too."

"Heh. Well, I might need some help getting completely clean."

Raditz waggled his eyebrows suggestively, as he picked up Rutar and placed him on his shoulders, and Tights blushed at the implication.

"Grab the rest of that cake, and we'll finish it first."


	9. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet on Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art at the end by [zambomarti](https://twitter.com/zambomarti)

“Hey! Watch where you’re putting those hands.”

Raditz jumped backwards and glared at the elderly man whose hands held a tape measure and were dangerously close to his privates.

“Get back up there and stop whining. You’re acting like a child.”

The Saiyan Prince had just finished his own fitting and looked quite annoyed at the hold-up. When the tailors had arrived at Capsule Corp, the younger Saiyan seemed right at home being measured and waited upon, looking bored but expectant, bringing back memories of Raditz’s time waiting on the Prince while they served Freiza together.

“Why do I have to do this anyway? Tights said it was OK if we didn’t go.”

“Tch! Clearly, you don’t know anything about Briefs women. Saying they don’t want to do something is a sure sign that they do want to do something. They just want you to want to do it too.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t.”

“Idiot. You’re just as clueless as your brother. At least he has the excuse of being dead for not being attuned to his woman’s wants.”

At the mention of his brother, Raditz felt his anger immediately spike. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed his Prince by the throat. The elderly tailor backed up, eyes wide at the sudden exchange.

“I am  _ nothing _ like that moron.”

Vegeta chuckled, unperturbed, and with a confident smirk on his lips, he knocked Raditz’s hand away. He motioned for the tailor to continue his work.

“Then prove it, and if you touch me again, I’ll send you so far back down to Hell that no wishing will bring you back.”

Raditz growled and exhaled, letting calm wash over him as he resumed his position. The little man made his way around to the back, and Raditz had to will himself not to move when the tailor measured around the base of his tail.

_ This is going to be a long afternoon. _

Once finished, both he and Vegeta retreated to the Gravity Room; however, Raditz had a feeling he would not be walking away comfortably after his outburst. When he emerged, bloody and bruised, he waved away any attempts to help or question him. His Prince had spoken.

Several weeks later, on the evening of the party, Raditz was fiddling with buttons on his new suit. Vegeta stood next to him, dressed similarly though he was not wearing the head covering Bulma had purchased for him. With his recently cut hair, Raditz had managed to put the covering on, and even he had to admit it looked reasonably decent.

“I don’t see what’s so great about this party. So far, everyone is dressed the same. Why is this fun?”

“It’s a themed party. Bulma said something about it being called “All That Jazz” so everyone is wearing garments from that period in Earth’s history.”

Feeling stifled and uncomfortable, Raditz shrugged off his coat and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to his elbow. Sighing, he hooked his thumbs in his suspenders. Vegeta rolled his eyes but didn’t stop him. Clearly, he was uncomfortable as well but didn’t want to show it in front of a lower-class Saiyan.

Familiar voices echoed down the hall, and both men turned to see their mates walk in. Bulma strode in, dressed in a straight, black sequined dress that was loose yet revealing. Raditz heard Vegeta paused his breathing beside him, but he was too dumbstruck by the vision of loveliness beside his sister-in-law. Tights was wearing a cream-colored dress of the same style but with long gloves. While Bulma looked like pure temptation, Tights looked like innocence incarnate.

As Bulma sashayed up to his Prince, fully holding the man in her sway, Tights shyly walked up to Raditz.

“You couldn’t even wait until the pictures, huh?” Her eyes twinkled with amusement, and she snapped the suspenders against his chest. He grunted at the contact, but smiled nonetheless, and dipped his head down to inhale her scent. Pleased that she hadn’t added to her usual scent, he carefully lifted her to eye level and lightly caressed her lips with his.

“Who are we supposed to be anyways?”

“Oh! Bulma didn’t tell you? We’re “Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Who’re they?”

Tights giggled and pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. Both Bulma and Vegeta had long since exited the room, and they were alone.

“Well, they were two lovers who robbed banks and then died together in a hailstorm of bullets. You know, tragic love?”

Raditz frowned, and he cocked his head to the side. That didn’t sound like someone to want to emulate. The confusion must have been loudly broadcasted upon his face, as Tights returned his kiss to bring his focus back upon her.

“To be honest, I kind of hoped you would say you didn’t want to go. I would have preferred to take the twins trick-or-treating.”

He smiled, restraining the urge to smugly go after Vegeta and tell him that he didn’t know everything he thought he did. Instead, he lightly stroked her cheek and, for a moment, let himself fall into the warm honeyed depths of her brown eyes.

“Do you think they’ll notice if we back out?”

“Pictures first. Then, we’ll make a break for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	10. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll give thanks that you belong to me

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Raditz glared at the bartender, wishing he could just kill him and have the entire stock to himself but feeling too tipsy to try. The man shrugged and refilled his pint glass with sake. It seemed no matter where in the universe he went, he could always find a bar willing to serve him alcohol on a tab. It probably didn't hurt that he'd managed to swipe the Capsule Corp credit card when Bulma wasn't looking the last time she'd been over...for emergencies. He'd deal with _that_ house fire later.

Nothing in the sequence of events that morning seemed to suggest that anything was out of the ordinary until he'd notice the table settings for that afternoon’s meal.

**_"I think you got carried away. There's only four of us."_ **

**_The twins rolled around on the tiled floor and he easily stepped over their bodies as they fought for the advantage, though Barja did become momentarily distracted by his swaying tail and tried to swat at it. In response, Raditz nudged the girl over with his foot, and her brother quickly took advantage of the lapse in focus._ **

**_As he came behind Tights, who was standing at the stove looking intently at a cut of dinosaur roast as if it had personally offended her, he reached around her body to attempt to snag a piece only to have his hand smacked by the flat of her spatula._ **

**_“Hey! No snacks! We have company coming over!”_ **

**_He chuckled but then frowned as he tried to rack his brain to see if he remembered Bulma mentioning bringing Vegeta and Trunks over that day. He doubted he would forget something like that since Vegeta would have complained loudly._ **

**_“Huh. I don’t remember your sister saying anything about that…”_ **

**_Tights paused, and he could immediately feel her body tense. He narrowed his eyes, but refrained from saying anything._ **

**_“She didn’t. They’re not coming over...”_ **

**_Tights slowly turned to meet his appraising gaze._ **

**_“...your brother’s family is.”_ **

**_His heart began to beat faster, and he could feel the rage begin to build in him. Raditz looked in her eyes, hoping to find assurance that he had misheard, but the expression on her face confirmed that he had not. The silverware started to shake on the table and the twins stopped their play, fear and confusion clear in their eyes as power came off of him in waves._ **

**_Tights eased towards him with her posture non-threatening and her emotions calm. The twins crawled over to her and hid behind her legs, looking at their father with apprehension._ **

**_“Raditz...it’s OK. They had nothing to do with what happened to you…”_ **

The memory played fresh in his mind. _Nothing?_ He scoffed and downed the rest of his glass. As the last bit of liquid was drained from the container, he shook his glass at the bartender to indicate he wanted a refill. 

Raditz ran his hand down his face and stared at the opposite wall. This was not what he wanted, yet here he was. 

He'd wanted to lash out, at the situation, at his brother...at the world..but denting the marble countertop was all he allowed himself. Tights didn't flinch, but he could feel her _ki_ fluctuate as he looked around at his children's faces and hers. Ashamed and furious, he grabbed his phone and slammed the door before flying in the direction of West City.

And now he was here, drinking his sorrows away. It was almost nostalgic. All that was missing was a few whores and Nappa singing off-key with Vegeta trying to appear like he wasn't having a good time.

The bartender refilled his pint glass, and set a glass of water beside it. Raditz eyed both offerings and begrudgingly sipped the water.

"See, you always make the right decision when you need to."

He knew who it was. How could he not? But still he stared forward, his tail reflectively tightening around his waist for comfort and protection, and drank his water. The anger began to seep back into him, and he felt his body begin to vibrate.

"You didn't have to..."

"But I always will." 

Her voice, usually a balm to his deepest wounds but he didn't want to be soothed.

"What if I don't want you to right now?"

He felt her presence beside him and he turned his head to look at her. She was dressed casually, in his jacket he noticed, and he could smell the lingering scent of salt on her skin.

Tights sighed sympathetically and attempted to place her hand on his trembling arm but he shied away. 

"Don't….I need you to tell me why you would do this Tights."

"Because like it or not, they're all that's left of your family. And if you don't at least try, they're only ever going to see you as the villain in their stories."

Her eyes, and voice, were unyielding and resolute. Her tone did not leave room for argument and, any other time, he would have been unable to restrain himself from taking her against the bar just by the sound of her voice. But not right now. Logic was not what he wanted to hear.

"I have no reason to see them! That...runt made it clear what his _family_ meant to him…" 

Unconsciously, his hand drifted to scratch at the scar that covered most of his chest as phantom pangs raced up his thorax.

Tights placed her hand over his, stopping his movement, but also interlacing her fingers with his own. With her other hand, she cupped his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I look at you, and I see a man who's suffered...far more than I could even imagine. I see someone who has done things that he's already had to answer for; therefore, who am I to judge him? I see...a mischievous, naughty, crude, sexy wonderful husband. A father who loves his children and lets them see how much he cares every day. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to spend my life with, and I'm thankful that you barreled into mine."

She dropped her hand from his cheek to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. Damn that woman...she always knew just what to say, to burrow under his walls and make them come tumbling down.

"I'm not going to apologize for inviting them. I want them to see, what I see...and I think you do too."

Raditz exhaled, a short puff of breath, and rested his forehead against hers. His body felt light again, no longer weighed down by his anger and anxiety.

"Ty...I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know." Tights smiled and softly caressed his hair. "Let's go home, Big Man. Your family is waiting."


	11. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

End of the year deadlines were the worst, and she had worked all week, and late until the night, to finish while delegating "present duty" to her husband. 

Raditz had looked perplexed when she handed him the credit card but flew off as instructed. She had no idea what he bought or how expensive it was, a thought that should've entered her mind since earth money could still confuse him, but she honestly didn't care if he'd robbed a bank long as it was done.

As she slid into the bed, under the thick covers, a massive arm and furry tail instinctively snaked around her before a barely audible purr came from her husband's chest. Tights burrowed into his chest as he held her firmly against him, and enjoyed the body heat and vibrations he was emitting.

It seemed like she had just fallen asleep, and maybe she had. She didn't know anymore. But small tugs on their covers were the first indicator that they were not alone. The second indication was the feeling of an almost two-year-old half-Saiyan whispering in her ear that it was time to get up.

"Get up, Momma. It's Christmas!"

Tights groaned and sighed. Her husband echoed the sound as they blearily looked at each other and then at their children before shooing them out to the main room of their mountain cabin. 

"I'll get the coffee."

Raditz threw off the covers and pulled on some pants, sans underwear. 

"Have I told you I love you? 

"Not today. Don't worry, though. I'm keeping a tally." He glanced over his shoulder as he walked out, a devious smile evident despite the apparent sleep that still lingered. Somehow, she didn't doubt that he did have a mental list. He seemed to be able to recall specific information with disturbing ease.

Once caffeine was acquired and everyone properly bundled for the snow outside, they headed towards the enormous fir that had been designated as their tree. 

Streamers of recyclable paper and strings of popcorn hung on the lower limbs in lieu of ornaments. The rising sun, just cresting the tops of the mountains, shone through the branches and illuminated the tree better than any electrical lights ever could.

Tights huddled close to Raditz and chuckled when the twins gave up trying to walk in the snow that was almost above their heads and chose to fly to where two enormous boxes were stacked under the tree. They paused for a moment and looked back as if asking permission.

"Go for it!" 

At her husband's bellow, the two frantically began tearing the paper on the boxes and growling when the other got in their way.

"What did you get them?"

Another wicked smile greeted her, and soon it became apparent that the boxes were just...boxes. Granted, they were reinforced heavy-duty Capsule Corp boxes and could withstand a lot of punishment, but they were boxes nonetheless. She looked at Raditz, disbelief and incredulity written clearly on her face. 

"Why?"

"Just watch."

Sure enough, both children were happily playing with their "toys": hiding in them, jumping in and out of them to surprise the other, dragging them through the snow, putting them on their heads, and rolling around in them like impromptu hamster wheels. 

Tights laughed in amazement, almost spilling her coffee. 

"This is what I get for letting you watch videos online."

Raditz chuckled, clearly proud of himself. 

"Look, you know your sister is going to spoil them rotten. They don't need extra from us that they don't already have."

_ Pragmatic and insightful, as always _ . She couldn't find the fault in that logic 

"You, on the other hand. I convinced your sister to take you to that bath place where they slap mud on you..."

"The…..spa?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyways, a whole weekend just the two of you, no distractions...no kids and...

Tights looked up at the pause. He was definitely holding that other shoe, and she braced herself for the inevitable drop.

".. I'm taking your tablet so you can't work."

The last part was said with a none-too-subtle glance in her direction, and she casually looked away for a moment, which caused Raditz to smirk self-righteously. 

"Thank you! You know you didn't have to get me anything. I've got everything I want right here."

Tights pulled him down for a quick kiss, but he was not content with a brief brush of lips. Confidently, he caressed and kneaded her lips with his, and Tights moaned in approval when he teased her mouth will small flicks of his course tongue. 

"You know,  ** your  ** gift is upstairs."

His assault stopped, and he looked at her, try to parse out her meaning, until realization slowly dawned upon him and hunger lit in his eyes. He pulled her closer, his appreciation for his gift evident in the prominent bulge beneath his jeans.

The remaining coffee was discarded in the snow as she returned his kiss and forcefully gripped the back of his head, which caused a deep, aroused growl to escape his throat. 

"Ewwwwwww!"

The drawn-out, disgusted sound from their son broke them apart, for the moment, and Tights snorted when Raditz threw a snowball at the toddler and knocked him into a snowbank.

"I'll get breakfast started. You've started a war." 

She turned and started to walk away, only to feel a teasing swat from his tail on her backside. The eagerness of battle only slightly dimmed the pure arousal in his eyes.

"A war? Well, maybe you can start paying off that debt to me when I win."


	12. Final thought

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calender girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
Every day of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing fan art by [linxchan91](https://twitter.com/linxchan91)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who went on this Tiditz "drabble" experiment with me. Clearly I don't know the meaning of the word!
> 
> The Tiditz ship seems to be growing all the time. From my first exposure from Lady_Red, who saw it from FanficTINA18...it's popped up in quite a few stories and I'm so happy. Everyone has their own interpretations and HC, it's amazing to see that its resonated with people.
> 
> Special thanks to all my fellow Dungeoneers. You guys rock, inspire me and most of all...you're excellent   
> people.


End file.
